


KagaKuro Valentine's Day Week

by Marcy_Senpai



Series: Marcy's First KagaKuro Week (Valentines Edition) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, Day1:Firstkiss, Day2:Anniversary, Gays being so cute, I'M GONNA COMPLETE THIS, KagaKuro Week, M/M, Marriage, Why are Kuroko and Kagami so gay?, kgkrvalentines2018, my gay sons, prompts used, smut will occur later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_Senpai/pseuds/Marcy_Senpai
Summary: Just some short KagaKuro stories





	1. First Kisses are the Best Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl is back but this time with some KagaKuro

It comes to no surprise that Kagami isn't sure how to express just what he wants from Kuroko, but he does have a feeling that the little minx knows what he wants and is just waiting for Kagami to blurt it out, then again it is his own damn fault for starring longing at the others lips. 

He wonders a bit, what Kuroko’s lips would taste like, and then suddenly he finds himself getting sappy and he decides they will taste like heaven, with a hint of Vanilla because of all those damn milkshakes Kuroko consumes. It kinda surprises Kagami that the boy hasn’t gotten diabetes yet, then again he shouldn’t be talking considering how much food he consumes but damn it he is a healthy growing boy. 

He finds Kuroko in his lap right now though, reading a book and not surprising slurping away on a milkshake, Kagami finds their position very intimate, but he doesn’t find himself minding, not one bit, especially when he dips his head down to rest against the crook of Kuroko’s neck and shoulder, his hair no doubt tickling the other, but Kuroko doesn’t complain, but he does shift a bit to make sure both him and Kagami are comfortable. 

“Kuroko” Kagami says softly, Kuroko lets out a small grunt of acknowledgement, Kagami isn’t known for his words, he is known more his action and that is why he grabs Kuroko’s face and turns it so he can lean up and kiss the other. Kagami was right, Kuroko taste like heaven and Vanilla and he can’t help but feel himself melt at the kiss. It doesn’t last long but when Kagami pulls away he can no doubt still feel Kuroko’s lips against his own and he turns into goo. Kuroko just returns to his book and smiles “Took you long enough” And Kagami’s face begins to burn “Shut up!”


	2. Anniversary

Kuroko doesn’t know why Kagami is acting all ansty and honestly it is beginning to annoy and worry him “Kagami-kun, is there something the matter?” He asks and Kagami jumps out of his skin. Honestly Kagami should know by now that Kuroko knows him very well, that and Kuroko is excellent when it comes to reading others emotions, so it should not take him by surprise that Kuroko would notice him being all ansty.

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, blushing slightly as he pulls a small box from his pocket, Kuroko eyes it and then Kagami, his mind wonders and as much as he loves Kagami they are still not ready for marriage “We’re still a bit too young don’t you think Kagami-kun?” Kagami looks at him with a confused look and the face he makes when realization hits makes Kuroko’s lips turn up into an amused smile. 

“Idiot, this isn’t an engagement….it’s an Anniversary gift” He states and Kuroko freezes. That’s right, today would mark their 4th year of being together, and it had completely crossed his mind, and it seems like Kagami picked up on that quickly and it’s enough to bring a grin to the others mouth “You forgot didn’t you?” Kuroko is now glaring at his boyfriend and Kagami can’t help but cackle “And here everyone thought that I would be the one to forget” “I didn’t forget, it just crossed my mind that’s all” But Kagami has already made up his mind that Kuroko forgot, much to his chagrin. “Well, it’s fine, you’ll just have to treat me out for dinner” and Kuroko winces, his poor wallet. “Anyways, here, open your gift” Kuroko takes the small box and opens it, revealing a small bracelet with little charms, there was a milkshake and basketball one, the letters K and T, and a small little dog charm who Kuroko suspected was supposed to represent Nigou. He is practically beaming at Kagami now “Thank you Taiga-kun, I will cherish this forever” Kagami blushes and stuffs his hands in his pockets “You’re welcome, now let's go eat, I’m starving” Kuroko considers himself the luckiest man alive, his wallet on the other hand...ah well, anything for the man he loves.


End file.
